Code lyoko episode 96: Reawakening
by aelitalyoko99
Summary: Thy thought that it was over... they were wrong. X.A.N.A.'s back but this time he's not alone. new enemies are made and the adventure continues.


Code Lyoko

All over again

**A/N Here is the return of X.A.N.A. story I told you guys I'd make. I'm also going to introduce a few new characters well I hope you enjoy also I own nothing except anything I make up.**

**Episode 96**

_Where we left off…_

"_Aelita we've done it X.A.N.A.'s been destroyed. I'll bring you home now." Jeremie said as he put the headset down and headed to the scanner room. The next day the group voted on whether or not to shut down the supercomputer. The first vote… no. But later on the group decided to shut it down. Now a year later even though they thought it was over it is just about to begin…._

Outside the old abandoned factory a group of four teens met at the entrance. The oldest, named Zen is 18 with white hair and red eyes. He also wore a red t-shirt and black jeans with black boots. The 2nd oldest, named Tori is 17 with brown hair and green eyes. She wore a long blue dress with long sleeves and black high heels. The 3rd oldest, Danny, is 15 with black hair and green eyes. He wears a black long sleeved and jeans with red sneakers. Lastly the youngest is Jade, she's 13 with black and pink hair and amber eyes. She wears a purple jacket under a pink shirt with a green heart with a green skirt on top of a pair of jeans with brown boots.

"Ok we're all here now to re-activate the supercomputer and get further instructions from master." Zen instructed. Then they all headed toward the elevator.

"Jade head down to the supercomputer room and turn it on then meet us in the lab." Zen told the younger girl.

"Ok Zen." Jade said as the other three got off at the lab. Once the elevator opened again she did a quick scan of the room. At first view it looks like there is no security what so ever. But to Jade she could see a set of laser beams and easily maneuvered through them.

"To easy belpois." Jade said as she walked up to the lever. When she got to it a screen popped up asking for a security code.

"S-C-I-P-I-O" The screen turned green and finally she was able to turn it on. Then she headed to the elevator to join the others.

"What took so long?" Tori asked.

"Just Jeremie's lame attempt at a security system. Just a laser grid and a password." Jade answered.

"Hello again my friends." X.A.N.A. said appearing on the screen.

"Hello master!" Jade and Danny said excitedly.

"It's good to see you again X.A.N.A. what do you want us to do.?" Tori asked.

"Just go to lyoko and let me take care of the rest it's time for the lyoko warriors to meet you." He ordered.

"Ok." They all replied at the same time.

Once they were on lyoko they saw that their outfits had changed. Now they were all ninjas each with a different color sash and weapons. Jade had a purple sash and a long pole. Also she had ninja stars along with her old powers which were invisibility, telekinesis, and creativity lastly she just knew that her ninja stars could be set to explode. And she had a bracelet with a butterfly on it she waved her hand over it and a pair of butterfly wings appeared.

Danny had a red sash and a pair of numb chucks. Also he had ninja stars that could stun an enemy on contact and he even had his old powers which were mind read, future flash, and the ability to control monsters. He had a bracelet with a red bat on it. When he waved his hand over it a pair of black and red bat wings appeared.

Tori wore a blue sash and two twin blades. Her ninja stars could be set to turn invisible plus her old powers like transformation, super sprint, and freeze frame. Her bracelet had angel wings on them and when she waved her hand over it a pair of blue and black pair of wings.

Zen had a black sash and a weapon similar to the one William had. The ninja stars he contained could devirtualize his opponents in on hit. His powers were the same as Williams. Also instead of a flight bracelet he had Williams super smoke.

"Cool." They all said when they looked to the distance they saw a tower's blue smoke turned red.

Meanwile at kadic things were going normal as they always were. In the year that the computer was off kadic had built a new section for college students. The lyoko warriors were sitting at lunch.

"Hey guys!" Odd said as he walked up to the table and sat next to Jeremy.

"Hey Odd." Yumi, ulrick, Aelita, and Jeremie said.

Just then Jeremie's laptop beeped the one sound no one wanted to hear again.

"Je-Jeremie is that what I'm hoping it not is." Aelita asked with fear in her voice.

"No no it cant be I-I we destroyed him." Jeremie said. "Let's go to the factory. Once they got there they headed to the lab only to find it on. "Ok I'll send you to lyoko just be careful.

When they got there they saw a group of four people guarding the tower. "Hey who are those guys?" Yumi questioned.

"I don't know but just watch out." Jeremie said.

"Hello lyoko warriors. I'm Zen and this is Tori, Danny and Jade. Prepare to be beaten." The four of them got into a fighting stance as the lyoko warriors drew their weapons.

"Jeremie I think these people are being controlled by X.A.N.A." Ulrick said doging a ninja star.

"Try devirtualizing one of them maybe it will snap them out of it." He suggested.

"Ok Yumi you and me gang up on Jade she looks easy plus if it just sends her to earth." Ulrick whispered to Yumi who nodded in response. With that they charged at Jade.

"Be prepared to visit Jeremie make it look like it is easy to defeat you all." X.A.N.A. said in Jade's head.

"Yes sir." Jade telepathically replied. Just then Yumi threw her fans at her. Then Ulrick slashed at her with his swords. She dodged one of Yumi's but the other hit her in the back causing her to fall. Before she could get up Ulrick stabbed her with one of his swords sending her to earth.

When Jade exited the scanner she headed up the ladder.

"Hello Jeremie." She called startling the boy.

"What are you doing here at least the way you are if you were being controlled the trip back should have snapped you out of it." Jeremie explained worriedly.

"FOOL we're not being controlled X.A.N.A. dose not need to control us we are fully loyal to him." Jade said.

"What do you mean?" Jeremie asked.

"We are not being controlled we were created by X.A.- ahhhhh!" Jade yelled grabbing her head as she passed out.

"Guys what's going on." Jeremie asked his friends.

"We just deactivated the tower and these guys passed out and disappeared. Are they with you?" Yumi asked.

"Yea I just checked the security camera. They're out cold I'll bring you back now." Jeremie said as he brought his friends home. He then turned back to Jade. He picked her up and headed to the elevator. He noticed one thing despite the hair she reminded him about aelita. He also had looked at all their digital signitures and hers closly resembled Aelita's. Once he got to the scanner room he and the others used some rope to tie them up and set them against the wall and waited for them to wake up.

"So jeremie when Jade came back was she back to normal?" Aelita asked eyeing the girl.

"No she was still under his control. She also said that they were made by X.A.N.A." Jeremie said.

**A/N so what did you think this took me an hour and a half to write at first it was just jade but then I decided that X.A.N.A. should hve his own team of warriors. I'll do the next chapter as soon as possible now type a review in the nice little box ya know you want to. 3 bye 3**


End file.
